


no other place

by indynerdgirl



Series: The Soundtrack of Our Lives [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, ShieldShock - Fandom, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coulson is alive because of reasons, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Romance, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, ShieldShock - Freeform, country music gives me all the shipping feels, mention of Tony having a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indynerdgirl/pseuds/indynerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was thankful it was a slow song because it gave him the perfect excuse to keep his arms around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no other place

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the Casey James song 'Let's Don't Call It A Night'. See? I actually do listen to more than Taylor Swift songs. ^_^
> 
> Also, it's unbeta'd. Sorry if there are any horrible mistakes.
> 
> Usual disclaimer: If I owned any of it, Darcy would have been in the Avengers movie.

He was loving the way Darcy looked in her dress tonight. 

The dress was a sleeveless purple number she had come home with after a day of shopping with the other female residents of the tower. It had a deep v-neck, came in at her waist and then flowed down to just the top of her knees, showing off her gorgeous legs. It hugged her in all the right places, accentuated all the right parts and with the thoughts that dress was inspiring, poor Steve was having a hard time paying attention to what Coulson was saying next to him at the charity event he and the other Avengers were attending that evening. 

He could see Darcy on the other side of the room, chatting with some of the socialites she had become friends with (she had told him earlier as they were getting ready, that she still couldn’t believe she was now friends with Vanderbilts, Woodwards, and Kennedys). Like usual, she was gesturing wildly with her hands as she talked, so it was easy for Steve to spot the sparkle of his mother’s ring on his fiance’s hand. He still had no idea how Tony had been able to track it down, but considering he had thought it was lost forever, Steve was forever grateful to him for finding it.

The socialite Darcy had been talking to had been asked to dance, so she started scanning the room for Steve. When she caught his eye across the small sea of people, she smiled at him. It was Steve’s favorite smile, the one she reserved just for him. He loved the way it lit up her whole face. Steve smiled back and then excused himself from Coulson, before walking over to her, sliding his arms around her waist with a ‘hello, beautiful’ when he got to her. Darcy smiled that smile again while leaning into him, sliding her own arms around Steve’s waist before answering ‘hello, handsome’ and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

One of Darcy’s favorite songs started playing and she dragged him out on the dance floor. Steve was thankful it was a slow song because it gave him the perfect excuse to keep his arms around her. As the two of them swayed around the dance floor, Steve thought that with Darcy in his arms, there was no other place he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm not 100% happy with the ending. :/
> 
> And you can see the dress Darcy was wearing, along with a picture of her ring here: http://www.polyvore.com/lets_not_call_it_night/set?id=72379119


End file.
